We Live The Life Of Trouble
by Mikhailnoize
Summary: Alice is 15 and returns to Wonderland. The Red Queen has captured girls and enslaved them, the Hatter is dead, and all of the nations in this crazy colorful world have been destroyed and hide in fear of the Card Knights of the Red Heart. Is it the end?


After Alice's dream in Wonderland, she never thought of it again. Chasing a rabbit, and meeting crazy felines, guards that looked like cards, a mad hatter, a fat queen, a short king, white roses being painted, tea parties, talking rats, creepy forests, and a dream that started it all.

Now, Alice has grown up to the age of fifteen and is attending a small party of seventeen people for her birthday. Some people talked, while others played and enjoyed themselves. Alice was sitting under the shade of a tree falling asleep. She then, in her dream, woke up. On her lap was a rabbit. It had on a small suit and was holding a large pocket-watch. Alice started to think to herself, "_This must be a dream!" _Alice sat up straight and the small white rabbit jumped off her lap.

The small rabbit then jumped behind Alice to face the tree which Alice had been laying on. Alice heard a scratching sound, and turned around. As she turned around, the ground underneath her disappeared and she fell down deeper and deeper into the hole. At first, all she saw was darkness, but eventually she saw something else. It was a room with a dark red lighting with red and black checkered walls. Along the walls were bookcases and chairs all staying in orbit in an unusual way. She caught her eye on a cat with dark blue stripes running away. Alice grabbed a chair, but fell. She could see the floor of the room and started to fear for the worse. Then the bottom of her blue dress acted as a parachute and she drifted down. The rabbit was on the ground. "Cnk cnk." It made a clicking sound and disappeared.

"Wait!" Alice ran after the creature, avoiding some chairs that were flying around the place, and then came across a red door with a heart on it. She opened the door and looked around. There was shrubbery everywhere, and the smell of vile paint filled the air. She walked down a crooked brick road into a place where four roads met. On the opening of each new road was a symbols. A heart, club, spade, or a diamond.

"Cnk cnk." The little rabbit appeared in front of Alice and then ran down the Path of Hearts. Alice chased the little white rabbit.

"Wait!" Alice soon grew tired, and her feet started to hurt in her black high heeled shoes. She stopped and caught her breath, and the rabbit waited. "Who are you?"

The white rabbit got out its pocket watch and pointed to the number five frantically, then said, "Cnk cnk cnk!" Alice had caught her breath and ran after the rabbit, but stopped as she saw a giant gate with a heart shaped lock. The rabbit got out a key and put it in the lock, as a blue ball of fur jumped out from one of the bushes and held the small rabbit in its mouth. With a sharp cracking sound, it killed the rabbit. Alice looked at the new animal, a grey feline with blue stripes, two big eyes, and a large smiling mouth with sharp teeth. The rabbit's corpse then melted away, leaving a shriveled up rodent in the place it had died. Alice gave out a small shriek.

The cat looked at Alice. "Hello and welcome back. It's nice to meet you again. I am the Cheshire Cat. Now, before you call me evil for killing that creature you should know that the rabbits have all been tainted by the Red Queen of Hearts. Now follow me down the Spade path." Both of them walked up the Path of Hearts, and then down the Path of Spades. "When you were a little girl you came here. However, now there is much more sadness. Our beloved Hatter is dead, the Red Queen has ordered the Card Knights to kill all who do not agree with her, she has killed the king, she has unleashed rabbits to trick people into coming here, and she is hunting for you, Alice."

Alice looked at the cat with large scared eyes. "What does she want with me?"

"You were the first. You had also insulted her in a rigged match, and if she manages to get her hands on you, she can use you as a source of getting into your world. If she does that, all hope of ever having freedom anywhere is gone." The Cheshire cat sighed.

Alice looked at the blue striped cat. "That is awful! She must be stopped!"

"And by whom? Having a revolution is useless. Most of the people of Wonderland have become slaves to the queen. The other three queens have practically lost their power. Spade territory is safe, but the Diamond's land has a queen. The queen of clubs has been murdered. She was found with a heart shaped dagger in her back."

"That queen has been tainted with power." Alice came across a large tree, with a spade shaped entry. They opened the door, and inside were several creatures, and a little girl.

The little girl, a brunette wearing a red dress and white shoes, pointed at Alice. "She is the one that the queen wants!"

A creature, with two button eyes, a top hat, a furry, ball-shaped body and two long arms patted the girl on the head. "All we have to do is bring her to the Red Queen and we can be safe."

Alice backed up a little, and the Cheshire cat showed his fangs. "You're not doing away with anyone. You know what the queen does. She breaks promises and murders all who try to make a deal with her. If she gets what she wants, then all is doomed. With Alice here, we may be able to break the mirror shards that keep these humans from getting out. Once every girl leaves, then the queen will have no one making food, bombs, heat, or products. Now, do you want to agree with me, or fight to the death like the Hatter? Now, I am going to go to the tops and scout out. Alice, please follow me."

Alice followed the cat up a long bridge of stems and leaves. When they reached the top, there was a large telescope, and sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, was the hat that the Mad Hatter had wore. Alice lifted up the hat, and saw a blood stain inside the hat. "He had his head cut off, didn't he?"

"Yes. I was there to see it...and I got the hat back." The Cheshire cat looked through the telescope. "It seems that the Red Queen is going to raid the rest of the Diamond Queen facilities. Soon, the Diamond Queen shall come here. We live the life of trouble here. We make bombs and throw them at the Card Knights, along with many other things. You'll do great here, and when we've defeated this queen, you can release the other girls and everyone can be free."

Alice looked through the telescope as the cat slided out of the way and curled up in a ball on a pillow. She gasped. "Is this how it is every minute of the day? Fires and hoards of knights attacking the Diamond Queen's castle, along with the Queen of Club's castle?"

"Unfortunately. The only reason we are safe is because the Spade Door disappears after five minutes of us departing it. It is the only thing that is keeping us safe from the Card Knights, because once you enter the Spade Door, you are left into another dimension which has barely any connection to the outside world. The only objects that can open the Spade Door, are objects that were made in the Spade Realm. That is the reason I retrieved the Mad Hatter's hat after he had his head popped off...it can open the door. In the Diamond and Club castles are two doors to the real realm, but they are sealed. Everyone who enters Wonderland can never get out because a Blood Heart Glass has been wrapped around their entries. This glass can only be opened by spilling the Red Queen's blood on them...but if they spill your blood on them, it will not open for you humans; It will open for the people of Wonderland. If that happens, the Red Queen will be set free from this place, and she will destroy all of your humanity. She has started this war...and you are the key to all of our wins. We hope that you will help us and seal our fate of taking her down."

Alice looked through the telescope again. "If we are in a separate realm, how come we can see them still?"

The cat scratched itself. "That is the wonder of our telescope and the wonders of the people who make things like this. Now, our list is very complicated. We are going to try to attack a group of those terrible cards."

"What are you going to use as a weapon?" Alice asked.

"What destroys paper and extinguishes fires?" The cat rolled on its back.

Alice looked at the cat. "Water?"

"Exactly! Just be sure to keep the stuff away from me. Now-a-days, I do not like to be wet." The cat jumped up and teleported on top of the Hatter's hat. "Now, meet me downstairs so we can discuss our plans." Once again, the cat disappeared.

Alice walked over to the entrance to go downstairs. As usual, she had to run quickly across the leaves and branches that made the stairwell and back into the conference room. There was a long table and everyone was seated except the Chesire cat. The cat was crawling around the table with a gleefully crazy look.

A potted red rose looked over at Alice as she was standing. "Please take a seat." One of her stems reached out and pulled out a chair for her.

Alice took a little bow. "Thank you." She sat down.

Another rose, a pink one, took a glare at Alice. She then turned to another rose, a yellow one, and said, "If we gave her to the Red Queen, then she would let us all be free and she would leave us alone!"

"I heard that." The Chesire cat glared at the two roses. "If you gave the her Alice, then she would break her promise and end up using the both of you in a shredder. The Red Queen already did it to the white rose bunch, and now only one remains."

The red rose looked over at the cat. "Excuse me for my rude friends. Their seeds had been dropped in winter." Alice looked over at the other two roses, which were glaring at the red one.

Both roses took a glance at the red rose and both said, "We're sorry...but we could never agree with a rose that is the same color as that witch."

"Will you two shut up already!" The cat shrieked. "We can dump both of your pots in the river and never hear from you again. Now, are you going to become our friends or the enemy. Now we shall talk about our plans. I have set up a water system that is connected to a long metal hose. One of us will stay behind until they hear a bell ring three times, then they shall turn the valve and water shall shoot and enter five different tubes. The hose is connected under ground, so do not worry about having to face any Card Knights with it. I will go out and scout the area and lure the cards to a area where a hose is, then hit the bell with my tail three times. Then, one of you will open up a tube in the hose based on which bell line shakes, while Alice will turn the valve on high. With all the Card Knights outside, we will be able to lure a large amount of them to their deaths. Now, we shall attack." The cat pointed at Alice and then to the stairwell, then pointed to the roses and then at the bells on the wall. He then pointed to all the rest and at switches on the other side of the room.

The plants got out two stems and walked over to the five bells, Alice ran over to the stairs, the Chesire cat put on the Hatter's hat, the others walked over to the switches, and the plan was set. Everyone was ready for battle, and no one would lose the fight yet. Alice, Vormure the fuzzy, Claire the brunette, Chesire the cat, and the roses were all this team had. The Red Queen had thousands of Card Knights, a private assassin, rich people, mouses, rabbits, mice, and hundreds of other servants. Little by little, one force would win.


End file.
